This invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming an electrical connection. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for connecting engine coil wires to an engine frame component.
Many methods are known for connecting wires to terminals, and particularly to ground terminals. In a typical prior art method, a ring terminal is placed on the end of the ground wire and is positioned over an aperture in a frame structure. A metal screw is then used to connect the ring terminal to the frame. This process is time-consuming and very labor-intensive, thereby resulting in a very high cost. When many thousands of electrical connections must be made, the cost becomes exceedingly high.
Some prior art methods for connecting wires to ground terminals make the electrical connection between the wire and the terminal using a soldering or welding tool. In these prior art methods, the insulation must typically be removed from the wire to make a good electrical connection. The removal of the insulation is generally done manually, further increasing the number of steps in the method and thus the cost of the end product.
To avoid the need for removing the insulation, other methods apply the welding tool electrode directly to the insulated wire to vaporize the insulation. These methods are unsatisfactory, however, because the metal wire becomes so hot that it tends to harden and become brittle. The useful life of the electrical connection may be reduced.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for making a reliable mechanical and electrical connection between a wire and its terminal using a minimum number of manual steps.